warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Halikar
The Halikar is a Grineer throwing mace similar to the , serving as the Drahk Master's weapon of choice. Thrown attacks with this weapon have a chance to disarm enemies it hits. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shields. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Second fastest attack speed of all glaives, behind . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. **Thrown glaive has a guaranteed proc. **Thrown glaive has above average critical multiplier. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive has a chance to disarm. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button which also forces a return. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Slam Attacks have innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. Tips *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 45 * 400% = 180 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including the mod. **For example, a Halikar without any mods will deal 49 damage (= 140 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully levelled , this is increased to 78 damage and to 117 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Halikar's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, when combined with Toxin elemental mods. *While hard to achieve, it is possible to disarm several enemies with one throw. **To get this to work in a way other than hoping for lucky rebounds, one can either use for direct hits or a fully levelled to hit them on the way back, as it will have a predictable return path and punch through everything on the way back. **The latter works even better in combination with when aiming past a lined-up group of enemies at a nearby wall and following up with a quick sidestep. *Using is highly recommended as it can lead to easier headshots. Notes *When equipping the Halikar, the player can throw it and then press the melee button to detonate the Halikar, dealing high AoE damage and returning to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **This is very useful for regenerating health with . **It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. **It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *The Halikar is a unique weapon as it is the first equipable weapon capable of disarming an enemy. This capability was initially reserved for Warframe abilities, including . **This capability is removed whilst under the effect of a Proc. **Disarm chance is determined by the weapon's status chance. *Unlike the and the , the Halikar has a limited degree of homing capability in-flight by gently curving its flight path via thrusters. However, this ability only benefits targeting at longer range and is lost after the first bounce. *Certain enemies cannot be disarmed, e.g. Ospreys or Capture Targets. *The Halikar has a base range similar to the Kestrel, or 3/4 that of the Glaive. Like with other thrown weapons, using on the Halikar will increase flight speed as well as distance traveled, because the flight time is constant. A fully levelled will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. *When used within Clan Duels, the enemy will have their weapon removed permanently and the wielder will have their weapon slot replaced with the stolen weapon. **Both the original weapon and the stolen weapon will be returned upon leaving the Clan Dojo. Bugs *Has been known to steal the weapons away from the Stalker. It is unknown if this is entirely intentional. The weapons you gain will only be available in that mission, however, and will replace your equipped weapon if you have one. Stalker's voice lines trigger as if was used against him, however, he will be affected by the Halikar, unlike the ability. *The Halikar is thrown with the right hand and caught in the left, sometimes the hand-swapping animation on catch will not trigger, leaving the weapon in the left hand. *Ground slams sometimes deal additional damage inside a smaller radius, which shows itself as one or more additional damage number popups. *When shown holstered within the Liset, the Halikar sometimes reverts to having default colors as opposed to any customized ones the player might have chosen. *In the Simulacrum it is possible to disarm another player using the Halikar if friendly fire is turned on. If done so the dropped weapon can then be picked up and used by the Operator. Trivia *The Halikar's name derived from Chalikar, which is another name for Chakrams, a throwing weapon in which Glaive-type weapons are based on. *Previously, the Halikar's thrown damage was lower than stated by the Arsenal. This was fixed in and additionally buffed to 150 (from the formerly claimed 105). Media GrineerGlaive.png|Halikar in Codex. Warframe Halikar, Get Bent thequickdraw Patch History As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Damage increased from 45 to 149. *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.2. *Status Chance increased from 20% to 29%. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 17%. *Slam Attack increased from 90 to 447. *Slide Attack increased from 225 to 298. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *Demolysts can no longer be disarmed by the Halikar, as they stop attacking the Conduit. This follows precedent with Demolysts already being immune to the effects of Loki's and Mesa's disarm abilities. *Changed the Glaive recall to be done with Melee instead of Melee Channel so its consistent again (Channel being a toggle-only messed up this function). *Fixed an error where, after Dual-Wielding gun and Glaive, throwing the Glaive in the "normal" Melee only mode could result in a turbo throw that is only supposed to apply for Dual-Wield. *Increased status chance from 15% to 20%. *Increased critical chance from 5% to 10%. *Increased Critical Damage from 1.5x to 2x. *Increased Damage from 35 to 45. *Increased Mastery from 0 to 7. }} de:Halikar es:Halikar fr:Halikar Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Grineer Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Glaive Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Weapons with Passives